


No me importa el daño

by Aselie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuidados, Fluff, Gabriel está cohibido, Gabriel tiene cicatrices, Heridas, M/M, Muchos besos, Relación estable, Sam es muy amoroso, Traducción autorizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tiene cicatrices donde solían estar sus alas. Y a pesar que insista que éstas no son bonitas o que el gran Sam Winchester no debería ser agobiado por tener que mirarlas, Sam es una persona curiosa. No pueden ser tan malas ¿cierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me importa el daño

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la autoría de Erick Kripke. El crédito de la historia es de dust_in_the_stars
> 
> Thank you sweetie <3

Aparentemente, Gabriel estaba demasiado cohibido sobre sus cicatrices. Sam lo notó la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Cuando intentó tocar la espalda de Gabe, aunque fue sobre la camisa, el ángel se encogió avergonzado y le pidió que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Obviamente obedeció. No quería hacer que se sintiera incómodo, ni siquiera por un segundo, por lo que sus manos se dirigieron inmediatamente a su cintura mientras tartamudeaba disculpas en voz baja. A lo que Gabriel simplemente siguió besándolo.

También se negaba a tener sexo dándole la espalda. Hacía una mueca cada que le ofrecía un masaje de espalda. Repetía incesantemente que esas cicatrices eran algo que no debía ni necesitaba ver.

Sam no estaba de acuerdo.

La gota que derramó el vaso llegó un día mientras estaban a la mitad de una acalorada sesión de besos, Gabriel sentado confortablemente en su regazo. Las manos de Sam comenzaron su distintivamente curioso y cuidadosamente amable viaje por sus costados, sobre sus muslos, a través de su vientre y costillas. Sus dedos trazaron su camino a lo largo de la pretina de sus pantalones, jugeteó con la piel recientemente expuesta. Gabriel emitía suaves sonidos que sonaban parte aprobatorios y parte excitados, por lo que tomó la oportunidad de atraerlo hacía él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello ajeno. Su otra mano se elevó lentamente, pero se detuvo al sentir que Gabriel se ponía rígido.

"Sam" murmuró Gabriel exasperadamente después de romper el beso "Por favor. Hemos hablado de esto..."

Levantó la cabeza y arqueó las cejas preocupado, a la par que su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, reposando nuevamente en la curva de su cintura. Gabriel le sonrió un poco y se inclinó a besarle nuevamente. Sam removió la mano que mantenía en el cabello de Gabriel y la colocó en medio de ambos para detenerlo. Su intento resultó exitoso puesto que Gabe le miró con una expresión entre perplejidad y confusión.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Gabriel, de manera suave y queda.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de dejarme ver tus cicatrices, Gabe?" la voz de Sam era del mismo tono y Gabriel simplemente no podía mirar su cara mientras tuviera esa expresión llena de preocupación. "¿Son tan malas?"

Gabriel suspiró y presionó sus frentes juntas, cerrando sus ojos. "Sammich, son horribles y no tienes que verlas o tocarlas para saber que están ahí"

Frunció el ceño y tomó la cara de Gabe entre sus manos. "Pero quiero verlas. Tocarlas. No me importa sí son feas y raras. Son parte de quién eres y amo  _todo_ de ti."

Gabriel suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No lo entiendes, Sam"

Apretó los labios. "Exactamente" concordó "No lo entiendo. Explícame"

Gabriel hizo un mohín y enterró su rostro en el hombro de Sam, murmurando "Mi receptáculo siempre había sido perfecto, ¿sabes? Ni un solo defecto. Era un arcángel. Eso nunca fue un problema. Pero ahora...  ahora tengo cicatrices. Soy imperfecto. No espero que lo entiendas, eres lo más cercano que un hombre puede estar de ser perfecto"

Su ceño se frunce aún más mientras una expresión de incredulidad se refleja en su rostro. "Primero que nada, eso no es cierto. Segundo, me gustan tus cicatrices. No hay nada remotamente parecido a la persona perfecta y son nuestras batallas las que nos hacen a todos diferentes. No te avergüences de ellas o de las cicatrices que dejaron"

Después de un momento, una de sus manos se enredó de nuevo en el cabello de Gabriel, jalando levemente de las hebras doradas, mientras la otra trazaba círculos suaves en el espacio seguro justo sobre su pretina. "Gabe, nunca podría odiar una parte de ti, ¿está bien? No me importa el daño." murmuró, presionando los labios contra su frente. "Sólo confía en mí"

Gabriel tiritó, su vista cayendo hacia sus manos que descansaban en su regazo mientras Sam esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta. Luego de un rato, la obtuvo. "Bien" Gabriel se enderezó y Sam le observó por un largo momento. Parecía asustado, pero en sus ojos había confianza y eso era suficiente. Con cuidado tomó la orilla de la camiseta y comenzó a levantarla. Gabriel alzó los brazos para facilitarle el proceso. Después de recorrer su pecho con las manos, Sam le animó a girarse hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

Gabe tenía razón. Las cicatrices en su espalda donde habían estado sus alas eran atroces. La piel estaba arrugada en dos tiras irregulares que iban desde sus omóplatos hasta la mitad de su espalda. El tejido era blancuzco, aunque se tornaba rosáceo en los bordes. No pudo evitar tocar la sensible piel, sus dedos siguiendo un camino descendente, lo que le ganó un nuevo temblor por parte de Gabriel.

No eran bonitas. Definitivamente no. Pero eran la prueba de una batalla que Gabriel había peleado y ganado, lo que hacía que Sam las contara como una de las cosas más bellas que alguna vez había visto. Depositó un beso en la cicatriz derecha, mientras rodeaba su pecho con ambos brazos. Gabriel se sobresaltó como sí no esperara el gesto.

"No son tan malas" murmuró contra su espalda. "No tan lindas, pero no son realmente horribles. Me gustan"

Gabe dejó salir una risa que sonó tanto a alivio como a diversión. Sam sonrió mientras besaba su cuello. "Supongo que, sí te gustan, no pueden ser tan malas" Sam ronroneó su aprobación. "Pero no lo sé Sammich, podría ser sólo un fetiche"

Eso le provocó una risa grave que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta, la cual Gabriel pudo sentir vibrando a través de su columna. "Nunca he tenido un fetiche sobre cicatrices antes" difirió Sam "Es sólo que las tuyas son simplemente geniales"

Gabriel rió. "Sí, supongo" balbuceó antes de darse vuelta para encarar a Sam nuevamente. "Pero eso puede esperar. Sí recuerdo bien, estábamos en medio de una muy caliente y muy sexual sesión de besos..."

Sam sonrió y atrajo el rostro de Gabriel hacia el suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo~  
> Nos leemos pronto con más Sabriel. ¡Esta vez de tres capítulos!  
> Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
